Whip
Whip, whose real name is Seirah, is a heroine in The King of Fighters series of fighting games. She debuted in The King of Fighters '99 as the new member to the Ikari team. Her affinity for whips earned her the nickname, Muchiko - which roughly translates to "Whip Girl" (sometimes known as "Whippy") - by Ralf Jones. She was planned to join the series of tournaments in The King of Fighters '96 but was pushed back to The King of Fighters '99 due to Leona's initiation. According to the developers' diary for King of Fighters 2000, her name Whip is an anagram of Winnie-the-Pooh. History According to the 2001 novel, Whip is a clone of the real Seirah; Seirah was biological older sister of K', who was younger and died after being abducted by NESTS, a mysterious syndicate. Ureshino comments that he wrote this origin story for her because the video game developers didn't want to clarify anything about her to him. If this was written, Seirah is only shown briefly as a child in K's memories, imploring him to remain strong until they meet again. Regardless of whether she is usually a clone or not, she is called Seirah by people who knew her in NESTS. She also responds to the nicknames Sally or Sarah. She befriended Krizalid under the assumption that he was her brother before she escaped from the cartel. She used Sally as a codename to join the military. She is eventually assigned to Heidern's mercenary unit under her current name, Whip. She enters the King of Fighters tournament to investigate NESTS. While her team is not present, she privately interrogates NESTS agents to retrieve information regarding herself and the whereabouts of K'. After learning a startling but undisclosed revelation from Zero, she joins K' and his objective is to defeat NESTS. After the defeat of NESTS, she returns to her duties under Heidern's military command. During the King of Fighters XI tournament, she serves as backup for the Ikari team and asked Kula Diamond to enter the tournament with both K' and Maxima. Personality She is a mysterious and quiet individual who acts towards her own heroic goals. According to Maxima, she is a pure and honest person who judges others fairly. She treats both K' and Kula as a little brother and sister. Powers and Abilities Whipping strike is an ability that Seirah can use her hands to strike at her opponent in a blindingly fast whipping motion. She probably doesn't have enough control of this power and only chooses to use such power to a knocked opponent. Her attacking range increases and she can attack many times. Her fighting style is based on the Japanese martial arts with the use of the whip called Soubenjutsu and takes inspiration in any kinds of whipping arts. Her whip, probably designed by NESTS, can transform into a blade or a gun. She also has a concealed Desert Eagle which she can fire at the opponent. Her Desert Eagle was censored for international release. The most obvious example of the edit is her team's ending in KOF 2000 where she points the weapon at the camera and shoots Zero. As replacement, she uses some kind of exploding beads held interlocking between her fingers, and in her HSDM in KOF 2002 and KOF 2002: UM, instead of bringing out a firearm, her whip morphs into one. Trivia *Whip originally appeared in The King of Fighters fighting series. With the exception of The King of Fighters 2001 - 2003 (where she is part of K's team) and The King of Fighters XII (which is not team based), in every appearance she is part of Ralf and Clark's team. *Whip originally had a move where she'd fire at a downed opponent to hit OTG. It was censored and replaced by a less effective version of Mature, Vice, and Yamazaki's snake arm abilities. *In Shinkiro's artwork from '99 and 2000, Whip had brown hair. Her sprite has more of a lavender tint, and subsequent artwork is split between the two. External Links *Whip on SNK Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Amnesiac Category:Twin/Clone Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Military Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fighter Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Neutral Good Category:Victims Category:Related to Villain Category:Siblings Category:Secret Agents Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Ingenue Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Egalitarian Category:Pure Good Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Honorable Category:Teenagers Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tomboys Category:Selfless Category:Self Hating Category:Athletic Category:Brutes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Rivals Category:Supporters Category:Determinators Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Mysterious Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Feminists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Remorseful Category:Strategists Category:Successful Category:Honest Category:Nurturer Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Villain's Crush Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Amazons Category:One-Man Army Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Tricksters Category:Evil exterminators Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Loyal Category:Heartbroken Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Right-Hand Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Independent Category:Scapegoat Category:Stalkers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Provoker Category:Classic Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Harmonizers Category:Retired Category:Sympathetic Category:Straight man Category:Destructive Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Liars Category:Loner Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Poor Category:Martyr Category:Deal Makers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Paragon Category:Pacifists Category:Normal Badass Category:Inspiring Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Dreaded Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Goal Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Political Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroes from the past Category:Rescuers Category:Guardians Category:Disabled Category:Inconclusive Category:Passionate Learners Category:Street Urchins Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Spoiled Sweet